


Dancing on the Kitchen's Tiles

by anxiouslowercase



Category: DC Comics, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bendis never aged jon up, that was a fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslowercase/pseuds/anxiouslowercase
Summary: At their sleepover-that-is-totally-not-a-date, Jon learns that Billy does not know how to slow dance. Thankfully for him, he's ready to fix that right away.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Jonathan Kent, Billy Batson/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dancing on the Kitchen's Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a prompt that I picked from a list in tumblr (particularly the 'I told you I’ve never slow danced before and now you’re showing me how in the middle of your kitchen late at night' one) - huge thank you to my lovely @achinghcarts in tumblr for the suggestion and for reading it!
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Jon is around 14/15 here, and Billy is about 15/16.  
> The title is from the McFly song 'All About You.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jon Kent, who so far had been eating the remaining cake batter from the bowl, letting his feet dangle gently from where he's sitting on the counter, freezes in place as he looks at the other boy's face. The spoon hangs comically from his lips, content probably already eaten but feeling too shocked to bring himself to put the utensil down. In front of him, Billy Batson smiles a mix between sheepish and endeared, arms crossed as he leans against the breakfast table.

  
“Are you serious? Like, for real?” Without changing his expression, Billy shakes his head. “Not even, like, for fun? As you watched movies?”

  
“There's not a lot of slow dancing in the movies I've watched,” is his excuse, and that seems to be enough to put the half kryptionian back in motion.

  
He drops the spoon on the already scrapped clean bowl and leaves it on the sink, quickly jumping down from the counter. The other boy straightens up, a slightly confused frown appearing on his face.

  
It had all started with Jon telling him about how he'd come back from patrol a bit earlier than usual and had caught his parents laughing and slow dancing all along the living room and the hallway. He'd made fun of Clark because he looked not nearly as smooth as the people on TV and even _Tim_ was much better at it (which he knew because he had accidentally spied on them, but _it was so accidental Billy it really shouldn't even count as spying_ ) and, honestly, _who_ could not know how to slow dance? And, it turns out, his boyfriend-not-boyfriend didn't, in fact, know. Jon was appalled to say the least because _how was that even possible_.

  
“We're fixing that right now,” he finally says, responding to the unsaid question on the older boy's face, as he makes a bee line for his phone.

  
“How come it's something _to fix_?” A soft smile inevitably comes back to his lips as he turns to look at the youngest Kent because _dang_ he's cute. “People like me make people like your dad look better, you know.”

  
“But you _are_ better than my dad,” is his whole explanation. “Have you seen The Lion King?” At the confused nod, he grins. “Great, so you already know the song, we're halfway there.” And just as he's done talking, the first few notes of a song Billy can't quite place right away start coming out of the speaker. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit nervous when Jon started making his way back to him.

  
“We really don't have to do th--”

  
“It's actually kind of fun,” the half kryptionian cuts him off, gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the table. “And we can keep talking and it's not like we're doing anything more interesting.” And Billy was ready to point out that they could always just put a timer on their cake and go watch TV or play some videogames, when the cheeks of the boy he was stupidly crushing on turns a pretty shade of pink, one that almost right away makes him forget what he planned on saying. Jon, on the other hand, looks down. “A-and... Maybe I want to. Do it.” He clears his throat. “It's... It's like a _moment_. F-for couples a-and... Future. Couples.” The blush extends a bit further up his face and, really, what was the Phyllis boy to do but just smile (and maybe melt a little)?

“... You want to have a... Couple moment? With me?” His voice is slow, gentle, and sounds way more in control and collected than how he actually feels. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he seems to be able to conjure up an image of two lions in love as the music continues - go figure.

“Is that weird? Or bad?” Jon asks, suddenly shy. With a soft smile, the other boy shakes his head and uncrosses his arms, showing his open palms up towards him.

“You're the boss.”

It could be the act of trust, or how he didn't belittle his opinion, or just how he didn't start complaining when it came to doing something silly that _he_ wanted. Or maybe it could be because he'd noticed he really liked Billy, and the fact that he'd basically said yes to having a cheesy, couple-y moment with him had his stomach doing flips. And _maybe_ Jon was a textbook hopeless romantic. Whatever the case, it doesn't even take a second for a grin to paint his face.

Hoping for his palms not to be too sweaty, the half kryptionian takes the other boy's hands and doing his best to pretend he is _not_ shaking in both nerves and anticipation, he guides one of them to his waist and keeps the other on his. Timidly, he takes half a step closer (yet refuses to look past his chin because... Because... Well, he isn't sure, but probably because his heart feels a little weird right now as it is.)

“Right, so... So you can keep your hand there and--” he swallows. “I'll keep... We can keep the other one up here, and...” His gaze falls to their feet, and he takes small steps to move them to a nearby spot in which they won't collide against a chair, for that would definitely take from the charm of it. “And now we just... I mean, my mum taught me how to count for... For the waltz? B--”

“Is this a waltz?” It's funny, because Billy's voice is nothing short of a whisper, yet it somehow manages to startle him. And so his eyes immediately move up and he is already looking at him and... And could it be, that his gaze is just as soft as his voice? Is that too cheesy?

He can feel the warmth spreading on his cheeks and slightly down his neck, and though it is a sort of reassurance to see that the other boy's face is also lightly flushed, Jon still finds that his mouth opens without any real sound coming out of it. Which is _so stupid_. He quickly snaps it shut, but that doesn't make is less difficult to come up with a sensible reply. And so, just as stupidly, he shrugs.

“Maybe not.” Billy just hums, contemplative yet not quite looking away, and the younger boy fidgets. “R-right, so... So then you can--” he brings the hand that was on his to his waist, and then puts his on his other shoulder. “And I do this and... We can just sway.”

“... Just sway?” There's a hint of amusement in the Phyllis boy's voice, but he still starts moving very slowly - though hardly on time with the music. “This is all there is to the great art of slow dancing?” The teasing note seems yo be enough to make Jon's shoulders relax (which he didn't know were so tense, to be honest) and he even manages to roll his eyes - though he does try to guide the other into a more rhythmic movement.

“You still have to... Let the music guide you - which you're not doing.” Billy chuckles, and he can't help but smile a little. “And my parents say it's not _just_ the dancing, or how you do it - it's the whole experience that counts.”

“How so?” The older boy asks, head tilting to the side as his hands wrap a little bit tighter around the other's waist; he doesn't seem to notice.

“It's also the song, and where you are and who you're dancing with. Mom says that even if your partner steps on you during most of the dance, it can still be the most special one, cause it's...”

He trails off, palms already getting sweaty again because _maybe_ his explanation is being too cheesy and he's making this moment _too much_ of a moment and they were just supposed to be making a cake for their middle-of-the-night snack but now they're too close and he _can_ feel the love tonight, mister Elton John, he really can, but can _he_?

And maybe the question is too evident on his face, or maybe Billy is also going through a similar thinking process, because he smiles a bit more confident and nods, fixing his eyes on his.

“Cause it's you. And us.” Dear Rao _please_ don't have his father checking on his heartbeat because he's pretty sure he's going into cardiac arrest. “I get it.”

“... You do?” He nods again, and now Jon can feel the warmth going all the way down his chest, too.

“I would've tried this much sooner if I'd known I'd get this moment with you.” _Now_ he's definitely going into cardiac arrest.

And the thing with Billy is that they have been toeing the line here and there for a while now. They've gone on dates that aren't quite dates, and they have hold hands without really putting a name on anything, and they _have_ made comments that, according to Maya, are a way too clear indicator that they _both_ want to keep moving forward. But that's all there is, they've both been respectful and quite timid about taking steps - or at least they had been until now, because before he can fully process the moment itself, Jon's mouth runs without his permission and softly blurts out:

“Hey, can I kiss you?”

For a second that is _way_ too long, if the half kryptionian has any saying on it, there's only silence except for the music still playing from the phone. And, to be completely honest, he does have the knee-jerk reaction of pulling away because _what if he went too far?_ But, thankfully, before he can actually move, Billy smiles and hugs him just a tiny bit closer.

“I'd like that, yeah.”


End file.
